Lingerie Party
by YuriChan220
Summary: Chloe tries to convince Kokomi into sleeping in the same bed, but when she does, Kokomi will get a nice surprise waiting for her . . .


**Lingerie Party**

 **Pairing: Chloe x Kokomi**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girlfriend Beta or any of its characters.**

 **Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri. So, I was thinking about writing a "Girlfriend Beta" fanfic, so I decided to write a Kokomi x Chloe fanfic with a few fluffy and funny parts added to it. So, enjoy! ;)**

It's about 12:30 in the morning at the Shiina family household.

The only child of the family, Kokomi is facing the ceiling from her bed, still awake from all the fun she and her friends from school Akane and Chloe had since much earlier in the evening.

The idea to have this sleepover was not actually Kokomi's. Since becoming best friends with her, the Frenchwoman of Kokomi's group, Chloe Lumiere had insisted on having a sleepover with the Rhythmic Gymnastics Club's star. Kokomi accepted this offer after her beautiful French blonde friend gave about half a dozen arguments as to why they should hold the sleepover at Kokomi's house.

Among those arguments, the one that tugged the most at Kokomi's heart strings was actually the most simple: "I haven't slept over with any of my friends here since I first arrived in Japan."

Kokomi smiled softly in the darkness of her room.

In any case, the reason for the presence of Akane, the super-popular, beautiful redheaded MC of the school's Radio Club, was because the girl happened to listen to the Kokomi and Chloe talking about this sleepover and wanted to join in. The beautiful brunette saw no issue with having one more person join, so she accepted the redhead's request. She told both Akane and Chloe to meet her at 7:00 in the evening so the party could begin.

Kokomi worked her heart out into getting everything ready and ensure a great time for her lovely friends, and she succeeded in spades. The trio of beautiful young maidens played fun games, talked for hours and even ate Kokomi's homemade food. Chloe was by far the one that enjoyed her host's home-cooking the most, mostly because the French blonde had actually yearned to try Kokomi's cooking skills and after she finally got a taste, Chloe's baby-blue eyes shined with proverbial stars in them and a million watt smile as she sang Kokomi's cooking praises.

The brunette was utterly pleased and humbled by just how happy and blissful her French friend looked and sounded after eating her food.

Anyhow, only after eating had the girls realized how time had passed by and now, after all the chit-chatting, watching some random anime and so on, Kokomi had noticed Akane was the first of the three to clock out; the redhead was fast asleep, a happy, warm smile on her face as she dreamed of her sweet, adorable friend behind the workings of the radio booth, Tomo-chan, before Kokomi could even turn out the lights.

The brunette in the room let out a small giggle before heading off to bed. However, Chloe hadn't gotten the chance to ready her bed, completely caught up in the excitement of spending time with her dearest friend in her first sleepover since arriving in Japan. The blonde hadn't even set up her bedding when she came over earlier in the evening. So, Kokomi left the lights on for a bit longer while Chloe supposedly set up her bed on the carpeted floor of Kokomi's room.

And back to where we started…

Kokomi turns to see Chloe's bed is ready.

"Should I turn the lights off now?" The host of the evening asks. The blonde mumbles to herself, rubbing her delicate chin and staring back and forth between her futon and Kokomi's very comfy-looking bed. Kokomi can't help but blush.

"Mm…Kokomi-san…would you mind if I slept with you~?" Chloe's smile is adorable, gingerly stepping closer to her dearest friend's bedside. The buxom French young lady leans close to the gymnast. The girl's already-blushing, soft, beautiful face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"E-eh!?" Kokomi blushes even harder, sitting up in her bed, glancing at Akane. The redhead was still happily snoozing away, not disturbed in the slightest by her outburst. Kokomi sighs softly with relief. "D-Don't you have your own futon right there?"

"Non, non!" The French girl shakes her head while wiggling a finger. "It's Ok, Kokomi-san! We do this in my country all the time! French girls always sleep with other girls~! We all happen to enjoy sleeping in the same bed with our girl friends~! You know I wouldn't lie to you, Kokomi-san." The Lumiere child gazes at Kokomi with warmth and affection, even batting her eyelashes at her.

Kokomi bites her lip for a moment, gazing to the side. She can't help but feel a small twinge of… _something_ deep in her chest. Somehow, the revelation that _other_ girls may have slept with Chloe in her homeland…that notion doesn't quite fit with her…

"Y-You have?" She looks back at Chloe, brown eyes looking questioningly into baby-blue.

"Oui~!" Kokomi doesn't question her further and just scoots over and Chloe doesn't waste this opportunity. The buxom blonde immediately accepts the unspoken offer and climbs into Kokomi's bed. "Yay~! See? It's all good!" She coos like a songbird, snuggling into Kokomi's warm, soft body.

"B-But, Chloe-san…" Kokomi says, still blushing up a storm at the intimate, affectionate way her new bedmate cuddles with her. "I-Isn't it a bit…uncomfortable for us to sleep together like this…? Um…"

"Not at all~!" Chloe coos again. She squirms a bit and stretches her arms rather exaggeratedly. "Whew~! It's quite hot in here!" She starts unbuttoning her PJs. "Mind if I take this off~?" Kokomi's eyes widen in sudden panic (and sudden excitement).

"No you-" Before she can finish her line, Kokomi's eyes nearly bulge out of her head and her nose suddenly feels like a lot of blood rushed up into it just now. "W-What the HECK are you wearing?!" Her normally-soft and pleasant voice reaches a comically-high octave at the sight of Chloe wearing a set of silk lingerie the color of richest violet which lovingly hugs and caresses her French friend's beautiful, voluptuous body.

"Ehehe~! Isn't this cute?" Chloe's thick accent alone has Kokomi's heart racing and she is just about to hyperventilate as Chloe cuddles even closer to her, using her cute nose to tip Kokomi's chin and gaze deep into her eyes. "I think it's sexy on me, to be honest! What do you think, Kokomi-san~?"

"C-Chloe-san…" Kokomi glances once again over at Akane…who clearly is a –really- sleeper. Turning back at the French lingerie goddess in her bed, Kokomi tries to keep her voice low. "A-Are you _absolutely sure_ you should be wearing… _that?!"_

Chloe dashes her worries away with her smile.

"Don't worry, don't worry~! French girls always wear lingerie in bed! That's almost a tradition in my country~!"

"U-Um…Ok…I guess?" Kokomi entertains the thought of Chloe pulling her leg here, because really? Was France _this_ …well, daring? Bold in its culture? Besides, Kokomi doesn't quite want to admit it, but her body is honest; seeing the French maiden wearing such enticing violet lingerie, holding her in her arms in her bed…

"Kokomi-san…" Chloe's accent makes her usually bubbly, cute voice a borderline sexy purr as she leans in ever-closer to the host of the sleepover, looking her right in the eye. Her voice is thick with her French accent, emotion and adoration. "I love you. I fell in love with the moment you returned my family picture to me after school that day. I never really knew how to express my feelings fully, much less have the courage to confess for you until tonight, until now. So, Kokomi-san… _please…_ may I~?"

Kokomi blushes like never before from the sudden flood of emotions surging inside her from her beautiful, nay, sexy friend, in her bed. Chloe just looks _so_ utterly beautiful and sexy and her voice was _so_ tender and had such adoration and devotion in her tone…Kokomi can't say anything, and apparently, she didn't quite realize she just gave Chloe her permission just now.

Chloe plants her lips on Kokomi's.

Their lips are sweet and moist as they move against each other in the ladies' First Kiss. The feeling is incredibly and fills their bodies with warmth. Kokomi's heart flutters and she almost moans as Chloe shows, teaches her what the famous "French Kiss" is all about.

Kokomi doesn't question it when she feels Chloe's gentle, eager yet slightly-shaky hands stripping her down to her undergarments while they smooch.

Eventually, the maidens' lungs burn with the need for air, so they have to break the kiss. Their eyes twinkle as the two pull away and they stare at each other.

"I…thank you, Chloe-san. I love you, too." Kokomi says softly, her gentle, coo-like voice filling Chloe's heart with warmth and making her smile like never before.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way, Kokomi-san!" She leans in to kiss the freshman again. Her beloved immediately returns the gesture of affection. "Mm…ah~ Kokomi-san… _je'taime!_ Hah~!" Chloe pants with passion each time their lips have to part between each kiss. "I love you!"

"So do I, Chloe-san...mmm…ah~ _chu…_ " Kokomi replies in kind, beginning to truly lose herself to her buxom new girlfriend's eager kisses, warmth and just her touch overall.

The two continue sharing kisses, each more ardent and urgent than the last, completely lost in their own world of affection…and then, frantic, loud clicks echo throughout the room. The two immediately freeze, stop and look around the softly-lit room. Akane is still asleep, nothing looks out of place…but then, Kokomi notices the door to her room open a quarter of the way…and there is clearly someone on the other side in the dark hallway.

"Wh-Who is that? Who's there?!" Kokomi leans forward a bit and squints…and the person right outside her room is unmistakable: the voluminous, rich-blonde tresses and the ribbons on it…and of course, the glare of the camera lens.

"M-Mochizuki-sempai?! What are you doing outside my room?!" Erena is just panting and drooling with satisfaction. The photographer just looks over the well-over-a-dozen pictures she just took of Kokomi and Chloe discovering the goodness of girl love.

"Ahhh, perfect~!" Erena says to herself. She opens the door wide open and waves cheerfully. "Thank you _so_ much, Kokomi-chan, Chloe-san! I hit the jackpot~! Now, I have pictures of two love birds in sexy lingerie and underwear to add to my yuri collection!"

Kokomi and Chloe just sit there for a moment, looking at Erena holding her camera like the most precious item in existence, staring in utter astonishment. And _then_ , their faces burst with matching, crimson blushes before (rather futilely) covering their generous chests.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kokomi screams, letting out all the tension that built up from all the instances of nearly freaking out. "Oh my God! _Who_ invited Mochizuki-sempai!?"

"I didn't!" Chloe shouts in her own defense when Kokomi glances at her with poorly-veiled suspicion.

Then, the trio of girls look Akane after the redhead lets off a rather un-lady-like yawn and slowly sits up, rubbing her eyes. "'Ey girls…is it morning already?" She asks with a sleepy grin, looking over at Chloe and Kokomi…who are covering their chests with faces burning with blushes and utter embarrassment. "Kokomi-san? Chloe-san?"

"Thanks, Akane-chan!" Erena calls, waving to get her friend's attention. "You've been a great help~!" The redhead's cute mouth forms an "o" and then, shrugs and gives her a thumbs-up and a cheeky grin.

"Sure, no problem!"

"W-Wait…?! Y-You mean…" Kokomi looks at the redhead as she does her hair up in her usual ponytail. "You planned this!?"

"Eh? Well…I was a part of it, yeah!" Akane admits as casually as commenting on the weather. "Erena-san noticed a while ago you two getting along amazingly and thought you two were in love, like, crazy for each other! So, when she overheard Chloe-san asking to have a sleepover with you, Erena-san wanted me to tag along. And after Kokomi-san left…" Akane conveniently chose to ignore Chloe looking panicked and even waving her free hand, signaling Akane to stop. "Chloe-san began to hound me, begging me for advice on what to wear to this slumber party tonight."

Kokomi blinked twice. "S-So the lingerie…was Akane-chan's idea?" She asks, turning to her sexy French girlfriend as she spoke. Chloe just blushes with embarrassment at being busted like this, cutely scratching her cheek with an index finger.

"Mm-hmm!" Akane says. "I thought it was a good way for Chloe-san to get closer to you tonight~!"

Kokomi is still blushing as she puffs her cheeks and immediately throws her bed covers over her head.

"Y-You're so mean!" Cries the bundle of blankets that was Kokomi.

Chloe giggles as she turns to Akane. "Hey, now that I think about it…" she climbs off the bed and slowly approaches the pony-tailed girl, one hand on her wide, womanly hips as she saunters over. "Kokomi-san and I shouldn't have _all the fun_ , leaving out Akane-san, riiiiight~?" Her thick French accent makes her voice both alluring and mischievous. Akane freezes, blinking in confusion and a bit of dread.

"Wh-What?"

Kokomi emerges from her improvised blanket fort with an evil little smile on her face, climbing out of bed as well and facing Akane, placing a hand on her own hip, standing beside her beloved, looking pretty fine in her own amber-colored undergarments. She and Chloe strut on their approach to the redhead, who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"There's no need to be shy. It's okay to be like this once in a while…that's what Chloe-san said, no~?" Akane entertains the thought of commenting on Chloe already rubbing off on Kokomi…but she doesn't have enough time to react before the brand-new lovers jump on her and slip off Akane's shirt and her bottoms, leaving the buxom, spunky MC girl in her own underwear.

"Ta-da~!" Chloe giggles. "Now we're all in our underwear, teehee~!" Kokomi adds, the three girls giggling like goofs and, well, the beautiful, generously-developed high school girls that they are. "Nice underwear you're wearing, Akane-san! Oh my, red is clearly your favorite color~! I thought you would like green more…"

"Y-You guys!" Akane mock-screams with a fake tone of betrayal in her voice, covering her generous chest. "Geez, you're so unfair!" She pouts but laughs nonetheless.

"Why not?" Chloe says, putting her hands on her hips, looking absolutely sexy and radiant. "French girls need to look sexy~!"

"Uuuu!" Akane groans. "I'm starting regret this already…" She also adds a little glare at Chloe's violet lingerie. "Your lingerie is nicer than mine, too! Mou!" She pouts, crossing her arms over her generous chest, clad in fine crimson satin. Kokomi sweat-drops and chuckles awkwardly, looking on at her French girlfriend and redheaded friend argue over who's lingerie is the nicest, completely ignoring the fact that Kokomi wore the more humble underwear to begin with.

"A-And hey, wh-whaat? You thought green is my favorite color? Because Tomo-chan's hair is green? Really, girls? Everyone knows red is Tomo-chan's favorite color!"

 _Click! Click! Click-click-click-click CLICK!_

While the girls are busy talking and laughing and just being gorgeous, Erena is more than fine and having fun by herself, taking pictures like a woman possessed. Only when she literally runs out of camera memory card space does she stop and skim through the massive reel of pictures she took just tonight. The bodacious blonde born-photographer has stars in her eyes and her beautiful face glows with pride and satisfaction.

"This is even better than I originally planned~! Ahhh, I'm a genius! These so going into my personal collection~!"

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I would like to thank my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III for encouraging me to write another "Girlfriend Beta" fanfic, though I found out that the anime is unpopular. A shame, isn't it? But I just wanted to get this one out of my head, so I started writing. And no, this isn't a lemon either!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
